How To Train Your Dragon - Nintendo Edition
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Having suffered greatly at the machinations of Master Hand, six female warriors have been chosen by the Norse Gods and Goddesses to help a young Viking bring peace between humans and dragons. Can they do it? Or will they all burn in the fires of the Red Death?


_**I've been playing Smash Bros a lot lately and this idea just sorta popped into my head as I was working on another story of mine. This story was also inspired by DJ Rodriguez and his story Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell, so if you see any parts in the story that seem similar to that one, that's probably why. Sorry in advance if that happens.**_

_***I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or anything Nintendo related such as game characters and their abilities. I do however own this story.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Dragon classifications. Strike class, Fear class, Mystery class." = normal speech

'_Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.' = someone's thoughts_

"**Night Fury! Get down!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Liberated from Tyranny through Death**_

* * *

In the realm of the Smash Bros controlled by the tyrannical hands, the characters of the many different Nintendo realm warriors are currently resting and healing after a long day of battles and challenges. It's considered a warrior's paradise by many of them. Competitors like Link, Mario, Wario, Pit, and even Donkey Kong, find this to be the perfect way to sharpen their skills as they prepare themselves for the day when they will eventually return home. And return to the things they do best.

But for six femme fatale competitors, it's not the same story.

Currently resting in a special medical room used for the fighters who have been injured beyond standard healing protocols are competitors Samus Aran, Palutena, Rosalina, Zelda, Lucina, and Bayonetta. All six of these female warriors were in the intensive care unit where they were supposed to get treatment for their more serious wounds that they got from the more sadistic fighters.

Samus had all of her ribs broken after Ganondorf literally curb stomped her. And this was when she was in her Zero Suit and lacked the protection of her Power Armor, meaning her defense wasn't as great as it would have been if she at least had her armor. Palutena suffered from several ruptured organs and third degree burns all over her body after being double-teamed by Mario and Peach, (not in THAT way, you bunch of pervs!) and Rosalina suffered from having all the fingers on both her hands broken one by one by Dark Pit. Lucina is suffering from multiple stab wounds and lacerations from Roy and Marth, and Zelda is lucky to be alive after Link stepped in to help her when Bowser teamed up with the Piranha Plant.

But Bayonetta suffered even worse injuries.

The poor woman had both her legs broken in six different places, several of her organs were almost liquified from all the heavy hits she took and resulted in serious internal bleeding, the bones in her right arm was shattered while the left one had all of the tendons torn, she has a split lip, and her right eye is bruised to the point of being swollen shut.

The six ladies had all been visited by the friends they made in the Smash Arena, all of whom had wished them well. Lucina had been visited by her fellow warrior, Corrin, who had brought her some candy. Link came to try and help his sister figure, Zelda, take her mind off of her pain while the Luma and Ness spoke to Rosalina. As a matter of fact, everyone they ever made friends with came to speak with them. But not simply to wish them well.

They came to say goodbye.

Bayonetta and the others knew that they were dying, having taken too severe a beating to actually recover from those fights. And while some of them may not have had life threatening injuries, they'd been poisoned by some of their enemies who used a new type of toxin against them in the fight.

Now, they were simply waiting for the poison to end their lives so that they wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"I can't believe that this is how it ends… Now Dark Samus is going to destroy the entire galaxy and I can't stop her." wheezed Samus, her face from the nose down having a respirator on it.

Rosalina coughed and gave a sad smile to her fellow blonde.

"Well, at least we're all dying together, right?" she quipped.

"Ngh… I guess their blades… ngh, were both poison tipped…" Lucina groaned.

"And with a poison the doctor's don't know how to treat." Zelda said through her own pain.

Palutena breathed in quick shallow breaths as her own life force rapidly drained from her body. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She and the others always wanted to be free from the tyrannical control of Master Hand, and now they were being freed from his grasp. The hard way.

"When I joined the fight… I knew that I might die in battle, and I was ready for that…" Palutena gasped as tears flooded her eyes. "But I still… have just one regret…"

"Master Hand… He's still in control of them all…!" Samus managed to growl.

Rosalina turned to the barely conscious Bayonetta. She found it hard to believe that a woman as powerful as her would be killed like this. Then again, she was up against some of the most dangerous combatants here. And all of them had ganged up on her in an attempt to take her out of the fight first.

And unfortunately for Bayonetta, they succeeded.

"Bayonetta… Where do we… go… from this point?" Rosalina asked.

"Who knows? This is my first time dying." the witch replied.

For all her power, even she could not escape the cold, unforgiving grasp of death. She just wished that her death was on her terms, not orchestrated by some megalomaniac hand that seriously needs to get both a body and a life.

"But I suppose this was inevitable… Our deaths…" Bayonetta lamented. "And now… as our flesh dies… let us meet again… in the next life…"

With that, the light finally faded from the eyes of the six female fighters. Six Smash characters have died. But once they did, their bodies faded from existence, clothes and all! It would seem that someone on a higher level has plans for these six. And I can already tell that it's gonna be one wild ride.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Hope you guys and gals enjoy the story. Sorry if the beginning is kinda dark. But as you can see it's gonna get better. After all, with a cliffhanger like this one, it's kinda hard not to see that the higher-ups in the Norse Pantheon have plans for them. But I've held you up long enough. I'll leave with just one question.**_

* * *

_What dragons do you think the Nintendo girls should train? (Please list the species name, their dragon classification such as Strike Class, Tracker Class or Mystery Class, and the gender of the dragon.)_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day my Jedi and Sith friends.**_


End file.
